Corroborando el rumor
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Endo tenía que indagar sobre un rumor que corría en el Raimon... ¿Quienes eran esas dos chicas que gustaban de él? Sorpresa al final


El capitán del club de la escuela Raimon, Mamoru Endo se sentía cansado luego de un incesante día de batalla con X equipo del instituto Alien junto con sus amigos como equipo, el portero estaba descansando tranquilamente en una de las camas con cremallera en la caravana relampago, aunque en realidad no lo estaba, era un intento extraño para corroborar cierto rumor que se corría.

Supuestamente dos personas, dos chicas para ser exactos estaban enamoradas de Endo, no se sabía exactamente de quienes eran pero eran dos féminas que se peleaban por el capitán aunque también se corría el rumor de un romance lésbico dentro de Raimon y otro donde se rumoreaba que Kogure se la metió a Haruna, el enano azul estaba muerto… No más Kido no le había avisado.

Yendo al tema, Endo debió haberse quedado muy quieto porque escuchó movimiento y sintió a dos presencias acercándose a él y hablando en voz baja y por alguna razón tal parecieran que estaba viéndole la falda a una… Tenía unas de esas braguitas rosas y un animalito, ¿Quién era la chica que los usaba?... Ok, era mejor seguir el plan…

\- Endou se durmió- Dijo Aki Kino, una de las tres managers del equipo

-Si… Bueno se lo merecía… Trabajó muy duro- Ahora era Natsumi Raimon, la hija del director de la escuela Raimon como la más tsundere de las tres gerentes del equipo…

¿Entonces Aki y Natsumi lo deseaban y les gustaba?... ¿O acaso era la tan mencionada pareja gay en esos rumores? Como sea, Endo estuvo a punto de decirles a las dos feminas que no estaba dormido pero la manera en la que hablaban calentaba su corazón.

-Sin duda es un gran portero como un buen líder

-Sí…

-Natsumi…

-¿Qué pasa Aki?

-No te enfades conmigo por favor…- El portero y capitán de los Super Once se comenzó a preocupar ante el tono que su amiga peliverde estaba usando.

-¿Por qué? Nunca me enojaría contigo…-La primera gerente la interrumpió de repente.

-Creo que me gusta Endo

El corazón del arquero se detuvo ante esas palabras, Aki Kino, su compañera de colegio como de equipo… ¿Le había confesado a Natsumi que le gustaba? Abrió un poco los ojos para ver la reacción de la cuasi-pelirroja ondulada y sólo se preocupó más ante la falta de expresión en su rostro.

-…

-De verdad no sé cómo pasó… Pero… Siento por él lo mismo que siento por Ichinose

-¿Lo… Mismo…?- El tono de la tsundere y presidenta del consejo estudiantil del colegio Raimon se había vuelto en uno confuso.

-Natsumi… Eres mi amiga y te quiero… Entiendo que quieras algo con él… Pero también me gusta Endo…

-… ¿Quieres intentar algo?- El guardameta apenas logró escucharla, Natsumi había hablado en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Eh?

-Creo que a… creo que a mí también me gusta Endo…- El pobre corazón ya desmayado del chico de bandana naranja volvió a latir sólo para detenerse de nuevo.

-Tú… ¿En serio?

-Sí… la verdad pensé que solo yo tenía esos pensamientos…- Escuchó como Aki hizo un gruñido de enojo mientras Natsumi hacía una mirada de miedo junto con "¡Calmate, lo siento mucho!"

-Gracias Aki… gracias por no enojarte conmigo…

-Sí claro… Pinche zorra

-Uy, hija de la…

Un rato de silencio detuvo a las dos chicas, que miraban a todos lados por si alguien más en la caravana relámpago estuviese despierto, con suerte la fortuna de no ser descubiertas les sonreía

-Lo dije antes… nunca me enojaría contigo-…" no supo como pero sintió que Natsumi como Aki suspiraron y se oyó el leve sonido de un apretón de manos

-¿Crees que… bueno… crees que podríamos intentar?…-Con una sonrisa el buen y demente Endo decidió asustarlas un poco.

-¿Intentar qué?- El castaño fingió un bostezo y sonrió internamente cuando ambas chicas se tropezaron y terminaron en el suelo.

La casi-pelirroja fue la primera en levantarse

-Endo… Nosotras sólo estábamos…

El mencionado se levantó lentamente y tomó la libreta en la que su abuelo había estado escribiendo sus técnicas de dibujo inentendible, buscó una página en blanco y con un lápiz escribió junto a su improvisado autógrafo

'Las amo a ambas, mucho… Mamoru Endo'

Tras terminar, le entregó la pagina a ambas y esperó su reacción, inmediatamente Natsumi soltó la hoja y esta cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Nos escuchaste?!

-Pues… sí, y me alegro bastante de haberlo hecho, las amo… las amo y siempre lo haré…-Se lanzó hacia adelante, envolviendo a ambas chicas en un cálido abrazo -Gracias… gracias por amarme- Pudo sentir como ambas chicas se estremecían ante sus palabras

-Jamás olvidaré este momento… Pero antes déjenme preguntarles…-Se separó un poco de ellas y les regaló la sonrisa más radiante que ninguna había visto.

"…"

"…"

"Aki, Natsumi, ¿Puedo ser su novio?- El rostro de ambas chicas demostraba completa confusión, los eventos habían ido muy rápido y esta vez, fue Aki la que reaccionó.

-Bueno, si Natsu-…"

-¡Sí!-El portero y la peliverde miraron a la pelirroja con asombro, la forma en la que lo había dicho estaba completamente fuera de su forma de ser

-Bueno…-Endo no la dejó terminar, abrazándolas a ambas de nuevo y provocando que se sonrojaran.

-Realmente quiero estar con ustedes para siempre…-Sintió como las dos gerentes le rodeaban el cuerpo con los brazos y se sintió eufórico.

-Entonces…

-Endou, creo que te queda un largo tiempo para deshacerte de nosotras…-Le respondió Aki con una risita que hizo que ambos sonrieran con ternura.

-Es lo que más espero en el mundo- Dijo Endou mientras a la vez, miraba a Natsumi a los ojos y sonriendo con alegría.

-Te queremos, Endou- dijeron la peliverde y la pelirroja al unísono.

-Y yo a ustedes

Su estómago estalló con miles de mariposas al sentir los labios de sus nuevas novias besar sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Endo- Natsumi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del guardameta, suspirando con alegría

-Te quiero mucho, Endo- Aki los abrazó más fuerte y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del portero quien no pudo evitar suspirar ante la acción.

-Yo también las quiero- Podía sentir las sonrisas de ambas, agradeció a los dioses por permitirle ser feliz y les prometió hacer feliz a las dos chicas que lo abrazaban cueste lo que cueste.

No pudo evitar pensar en cómo rayos llegó a tener un harem para sí solito, ahora ellas, las dos chicas que gustaban y querían tener algo con él estaban abrazadas a su cuerpo sin querer soltarse, sonrió, el futuro estaba delante de ellas y nada detendría el amor que sentía por ellas.

Nada.


End file.
